Hinataku
by Haizahr Hana
Summary: Aku yang dulu hanya mampu menatap orang lain tanpa berani menyapa, kini bisa menunjukkan senyumku kepada mereka. Kau memberiku rasa percaya diri namun tetap rendah hati. Kau memberiku cinta kasih yang bisa kusalurkan kepada orang lain. Sungguh kau sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupanku. Menjadikan seorang Hinata mampu berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Itulah dirimu/ NHFD9/2018


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Story © Haizahr Hana

Theme © latifathaya (Wattpad)

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), EBI yang belum sempurna.**

 **Romance**

 **Friendship(?)**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

Kupersembahkan sebagai bagian dari rasa cinta dan kasih untuk pasangan tercinta, NaruHina. Sekaligus menyemarakkan agenda NaruHina Fluffy Day yang diperingati setiap tanggal 10 April.

 **.**

 **Selamat Menikmati...**

"Naruto-kun, terimalah ini!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Na-naruto-senpai, maukah kau menemaniku besok untuk pergi melihat konser Otsu-chan?"

"Ma-maaf, Sora-chan, aku tidak bisa."

Monoton. Teriakan maupun ajakan dari gadis-gadis yang mengerubunginya menjadi hal yang menjemukan bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto. Entah teman sekelas, entah itu adik kelas mereka hanya gadis-gadis mengerikan yang menghantuinya setiap waktu.

Naruto melirik ke samping kiri. Pada bangku yang berbeda, seorang gadis manis dengan rambut nila fokus membaca buku yang ada di atas meja. Naruto mendesah. Ingin dia singkirkan manusia-manusia berisik yang ada di sekelilingnya. Naruto butuh gadisnya.

"Ne, Naruto-kun! Kau mengabaikan kami." Celetuk seorang gadis berambut pirang. Ah, itu Shion. Di antara para gadis ini, dialah yang paling menyebalkan. Paling agresif.

"Bisakah kalian minggir? Aku merasa sesak. Kalian tidak memberiku ruang untuk bernapas." Naruto tersenyum setengah hati. Berusaha sabar meski dalam hati menyumpahi. Para pengerubung malah terkikik genit.

"Tidak, Naruto-senpai! Jika kami pergi dari sisimu sebentar saja, gadis Hyuuga itu pasti akan langsung mengambilmu dari kami. Kami tahu kau tidak bisa menolaknya karena kau terlalu baik." Naruto lupa, bahkan selain Shion, gadis bernama Sara ini tak kalah menyebalkan.

Naruto jengah dan ingin marah, tapi dia pantang menyakiti perempuan.

Lagian, dasar tak tahu diri, sebenarnya siapa yang gadis ini bicarakan? Dirinya sendiri dan teman-temannya?

Naruto merenung. Seandainya mungkin, Naruto tidak ingin terlahir dari keturunan Namikaze. Lahir dari keluarga kaya dengan bisnis super market di mana-mana. Dianugrahi kulit tan eksotis yang membuat semua wanita ngiler melihatnya serta mata biru indah yang dengan mudahnya memelintir hati setiap kaum hawa untuk _doki doki_ ketika menatapnya. Ditunjang dengan sifat supel dan mudah bergaul serta sikap ceria dan ramah membuat Naruto mudah disayang oleh semua orang.

Bukan, bukan Naruto tidak bersyukur dengan apa yang dia miliki saat ini. Dia sangat bahagia memiliki orang tua yang baik seperti Papi Minato dan Mami Kushina. Dia juga bersyukur atas nikmat harta sehingga dia tidak pernah merasakan hidup susah sekalipun ibunya selalu menerapkan hidup sederhana.

Tapi Naruto tidak memiliki ketentraman, ketentraman ini berpusat pada hubungannya dengan gadis tercinta dan kehidupan pribadi tentunya. Terlalu banyak orang yang penasaran. Terlalu banyak orang yang berusaha berkenalan. Naruto sadar bahwa sebagian dari gadis-gadis ini mengelilinginya bukan karena dia Naruto. Tapi karena dia Namikaze Naruto.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto terlalu baik hati untuk meminta mereka menjauh dengan cara tidak baik. Dia bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa bersikap tak acuh dan dingin pada setiap orang yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Naruto dididik dengan rasa acuh dan perhatian yang tinggi terhadap sesama. Pada akhirnya hal itulah yang kini merepotkannya.

Apalagi melihat bahwa gadis-gadis ini mulai frontal. Iya, dari dulu mereka memang semengerikan ini. Bahkan dulu ada seorang siswi yang dengan nekat mengancam Naruto akan gantung diri apabila dia tidak putus dengan Hinata. Tapi untungnya, setelah begitu heboh dengan berita itu, siswi yang bersangkutan hanya akan gantung diri di pohon tauge. Dan itu sempat membuat Naruto mencak-mencak seharian karena merasa dipermainkan.

Sekarang mereka lebih berani mengusik hal-hal di luar diri Naruto. Berani terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tidak suka mereka kepada kekasihnya. Sesekali Naruto juga mendengar sindiran berupa ucapan menghina yang dialamatkan kepada Hinata, dan sepertinya mereka memang sengaja agar sang kekasih mendengar ucapan mereka. Entah mengomentari fisik Hinata-nya, atau agrumen tak masuk akal tentang betapa tidak pantasnya seorang Hinata bersanding dengan Naruto.

Naruto marah, sering ingin membalas. Tetapi gadis indigonya selalu melarang dan meminta dirinya untuk memaafkan mereka.

 _Greek._

Kursi didorong ke belakang. Naruto bangkit dan sedikit memaksa untuk keluar dari kerumunan yang membuatnya sesak napas. Menghampiri gadisnya, Naruto peduli pada tatapan tak suka dari kumpulan gadis di belakangnya. Karena rasa acuhnya hanya untuk gadis nilanya seorang.

"Hime, mau ke kantin? Aku lapar." Naruto mengaduh pelan. Mengusap perut dengan wajah dibuat nelangsa. Para gadis memekik. Mereka membawa makanan untuknya, kenap Naruto malah meminta pada gadis itu?

"Ara, Naruto-kun lapar? Ba-baiklah, ayo..." Hinata melirik sekilas. Sedikit merinding melihat tatapan permusuhan dari gadis-gadis di belakang tubuh kekasihnya. Tapi Hinata berusaha mengabaikannya.

Bukan. Bukan Hinata sengaja membuat mereka cemburu, tidak suka, atau bagaimana. Tapi Hinata hanya ingin sedikit berani dan tegas. Ingin menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa Hyuuga Hinata ada di sini. Di sisi Namikaze Naruto sebagai kekasih hati. Bahwa Namikaze Naruto miliknya, dan Namikaze Naruto memiliki Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Beberapa gadis yang melihat senyumnya mulai berfantasi yang iya-iya dan mengklaim bahwa senyum itu untuk mereka.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Naruto segera menggandeng tangan Hinata. Menautkan jemari dan menarik gadisnya untuk berjalan ke luar kelas, seakan tak mendengar geraman kesal dari para gadis yang ditinggalkannya.

Hinata tersenyum namun pandangannya sendu. Pundaknya sedikit turun seakan ditimpa beban. Naruto tak perlu khawatir karena geraman itu bukan ditunjukkan untuknya, Hinata cukup sadar diri bahwa hal itu seratus persen dialamatkan untuk dirinya.

Tidak apa-apa. Hyuuga Hinata sudah terbiasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kantin selalu menjadi tempat yang ramai ketika waktu istirahat. Mengedarkan pandangan, Naruto menemukan meja kosong di pojok kirinya. Meminta Hinata untuk duduk dan menunggu sementara dirinya pergi untuk memesan makan siang mereka.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, mengangguk sekilas menuruti perintah kekasihnya. Perjalanannya menuju meja kosong membuatnya risih karena pandangan gadis-gadis yang ternyata mengikuti mereka berdua dari kelas. Pandangan menilai dan merendahkan sudah biasa Hinata dapatkan. Seakan dirinya tidak pantas menjadi kekasih pujaannya. Hinata sudah biasa dan kini terbiasa.

Salah satu gadis maju menghampirinya setelah dia duduk. Itu Shion. Dia yang paling vokal menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya pada Hinata. Melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto, dapat Hinata lihat kekasih pirangnya yang sedang antre sambil berbincang dengan Kiba.

Memusatkan kembali pandangannya ke depan, Hinata agak terkejut melihat Shion sudah duduk di hadapannya sambil melipat tangan. Melihat sinis ke arahnya dengan dagu terangkat. Bibir mencebik dengan sikap permusuhan yang tak susah-susah disembunyikan. Hinata diam. Dengan anggun memilih menatap Shion tepat di mata. Oh, sepertinya perlakuannya menciptakan rasa tidak suka yang semakin besar dari perempuan berambut kuning pudar di hadapannya.

"Hyuuga..." nada suara angkuh penuh ancaman. "Kapan kau berhenti menempeli Naruto-kun bagai parasit?" ucapnya mendesis. "Apa kau tak sadar diri, upik abu sepertimu tak pantas bersanding dengan Naruto kami!" Tatapannya mencela. Hinata menguatkan diri dalam hati.

" _Gomen nasai_ , Shion-san, bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti? Kursi yang kau duduki sudah dipesan dan sepertinya pemilik tempatnya sudah datang. Jadi bisa kita bicarakan ini lagi di tempat lain, karena teman-temanku tidak suka menunggu?" Hinata tersenyum tanpa dendam. Murni mengingatkan gadis manis di hadapannya.

Wajah Shion memerah, dia tersinggung. Tapi sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan kata balasan kedua pundaknya ditepuk seseorang dari belakang. Menoleh cepat, dapat dia lihat Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Wajah mereka tak kalah sinis, seakan tanpa kata memerintah Shion menyingkir dari hadapan mereka.

Shion mendecih, merasa dilukai tepat di harga diri. Dia berdiri dan beranjak pergi. tapi sebelum itu tak lupa dia memberikan tatapan peringatan pada Hinata, seakan mengatakan 'urusan kita belum selesai, akan ada balasan untuk perlakuan ini'.

Hinata mendesah pasrah. Tapi sungguh, dia tidak menyimpan dendam.

"Lihat wajahnya, misal ini bukan di sekolah sudah kupastikan satu tamparan mendarat di wajah arogannya itu." Sakura mengumpat pelan. Menekuk buku jarinya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang memilukan. Hinata tersenyum lembut sambil menggeleng.

"Kau tak ingin memberinya sesuatu, Hinata? Lama-lama kurang ajar perempuan itu. Kau jangan diam saja!" Ino mengompori. Mendapat anggukan setuju dari gadis merah muda di sampingnya.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula aku bisa memaklumi sikap Shion-san. Misal aku berada di posisinya pun, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya." Hinata tersenyum geli. Baik Hinata, Ino, atau Sakura tahu Hinata tak mungkin melakukannya.

Dan pembicaraan mereka tentang Shion selesai setelah Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Sai bergabung bersama mereka.

"Apa yang kalian gosipkan?" celetuk Kiba setelah berhasil duduk. Mereka duduk melingkar di meja bundar dengan kursi kayu yang juga berbentuk budar.

"Tidak, tidak ada." Jawab ino sekenanya.

"Hey, kalian berbohong."

"Jangan kepo, Kiba!" ucap Sakura sambil menyeruput kuah ramennya. "Karena sifatmu yang seperti itulah kau masih jomblo sampai sekarang." lanjut sakura dengan nada menghina yang dibuat-buat.

"Kenapa membahas kejombloanku?" Kiba memasang wajah nelangsa.

Semua terkikik geli.

"Hime, suapi aku dong..." Naruto bergelayut manja. Melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kanan Hinata. "Aku malas makan sendiri." Bertingkah kekanakkan dengan mengusap-usapkan hidungnya di pundak Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah, Sakura dan Ino melongo, Sasuke tidak peduli, Sai yang sibuk membuka wadah wasabi, dan Kiba yang mengumpat dalam hati. Naruto iyuh sekali.

Tapi sukses membuat para gadis di sana memekik gemas sekaligus iri. Ingin menculik dan mencubit pipi Naruto sekaligus menahan diri untuk tidak memasukkan Naruto ke dalam karung agar bisa dibawa pulang.

Sebagian bahkan ada yang sudah mimisan.

"Na-naruto-kun, kau kan bisa makan sendiri. Lagipula tanganmu tidak apa-apa kan?" Hinata merapal doa supaya diberi kekuatan agar tidak pingsan di tempat seperti ini.

"Tidak mau!" Naruto mengembungkan pipi. Roh para gadis seakan terngakat dan berusaha meraih Naruto. "Lagi pula tangancku sedang sibuk." Naruto berbicara dengan _sing a song_.

"Si-sibuk? Sibuk apa?" sahut Hianta heran.

"Sibuk ini!" Naruto menegaskan ucapannya dengan tindakan. Tangan yang tadinya hanya memeluk lengan, kini beralih memeluk pinggang. Mengeratkan pelukannya dan meremas pinggul Hinata lembut sekilas. "Ayo, Hime, suapi aku!"

Dasar Naruto, teman tiri! Prihatin sedikit kek sama Kiba!

"A-aku malu, Naruto-kun!" Hinata melepaskan pegangannya pada sumpit dan menutup wajahnya. Menggeleng dengan rona merah yang sudah menyebar sampai telinga.

"Hime, jangan imut begitu! Nanti semua laki-laki naksir sama kamu." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Pandangannya berkeliling bak satpam kompleks galak hendak memergoki maling. Antisipasi kalau ada siswa yang menyorot naksir pada gadisnya.

Ino dan Sakura tersedak, Sasuke seolah tak kenal Naruto, Sai kebanyakan memasukkan wasabi ke dalam ramennya, dan Kiba yang pingin muntah sekaligus berhasrat melempar mangkuk ramennya ke kepala Naruto. Untungnya Kiba berhasil menahan diri sampai detik terakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai menyantap makan siang di kantin, Naruto mengajak Hinata pergi ke atap sekolah. Ya, dia membutuhkan _quality time_ bersama kekasihnya sekalipun hanya lima belas menit.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berbaring dengan manja berbantal paha Hinata. Hinata memandang Naruto sayang dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusap rambut jabrik pemuda itu. Padahal Hinata sudah menasihati Naruto untuk tidak tiduran setelah makan, tapi bisa apa Hinata bila Naruto sudah mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya, merengek dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_.

"Hime..." lirih Naruto dengan tangan memainkan ujung rambut Hinata. "Aku kangen..." semakin melirih di akhir ucapan, dengan manja mengusap-usap wajahnya pada bagian perut Hinata. Wajah gadis manis itu memerah.

"Na-naruto-kun, kita bertemu setiap hari. Kenapa bisa kangen terus?" jemari lentik terus menyisir. Merasakan helaian lembut rambut pirang sang pemilik hati.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Setiap saat ingin bersama, setiap saat ingin menyentuh. Ingin selalu merasakan kulit lembutmu di telapak tanganku. Ingin selalu mencium wangi dari tubuhmu. Juga ingin dan selalu ingin memelukmu dalam setiap waktuku."

Mata saling mengunci, menyelami pikiran dan hati masing-masing.

"Kau tak tahu, Hime, betapa frustrasinya ketika aku berada di dekatmu namun tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Betapa frustrasinya aku saat tidak mampu melindungi hatimu dari mereka yang seenaknya melukai perasaanmu. Betapa aku merasa gagal sebagai laki-laki karena membiarkan sang kekasih hati tersakiti batinnya oleh orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab. Maafkan aku, Hime..."

Tatapan Naruto menyendu. Telapak tangan mengusap lembut pipi pualam sang gadis nila. Sesekali memberi cubitan ringan karena gemas dengan pipi kenyal gadisnya.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf..." bola mata Hinata bersinar indah. "Aku di sini karena keinginanku sendiri. Aku bertahan bersamamu karena perasaan dan kehendakku sendiri. Kau tidak gagal dalam melindungi sesuatu, setiap hari kau berhasil melindungiku. Kau memberiku kebahagiaan dan rasa cinta, kau memberiku teman-teman yang baik yang belum pernah dimiliki oleh orang pemalu sepertiku sebelumnya." Hinata tersenyum. Indah sekali.

"Aku yang dulu hanya mampu menatap orang lain tanpa berani menyapa, kini bisa menunjukkan senyumku kepada mereka. Kau memberiku rasa percaya diri namun tetap rendah hati. Kau memberiku cinta kasih yang bisa kusalurkan kepada orang lain. Sungguh kau sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupanku. Menjadikan seorang Hinata mampu berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Itulah dirimu."

Naruto diam. Dia terpana.

"Semakin hari aku akan semakin mencintaimu. Tidak tahu apakah benar aku pantas atau tidak berada di sampingmu, tapi selama kau menggenggam tanganku, aku yakin akan baik-baik saja. Kita sama-sama berjuang, Naruto-kun. Kau yang menghadapiku dengan selalu membentuk seorang Hinata menjadi lebih baik tanpa kau sadari, dan aku menghadapi dunia dengan membuktikan kepada mereka bahwa aku, Hinata, pantas berada di sisimu dan menggenggam tanganmu. Kita sama-sama berjuang, Naruto-kun."

Apa Hinata memang sesilau ini? Naruto tidak menegerti. Tapi dengan cahaya yang terik ini, Hinata terlihat seperti malaikat yang penuh dengan cahaya.

"Selama kita saling mencintai, kurasa itu sudah cukup. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun..." ucapan Hinata terhenti. Bibir indahnya kini dalam kuasa Naruto. Bukan ciuman menggebu penuh nafsu, hanya ciuman manis dengan sepercik gairah sebagai bumbu.

Bibir Naruto melumat perlahan. Memberikan tempo dalam ciuman mereka agar tetap terjaga. Bibir kenyal kekasihnya sungguh manis. Karena bibir ini hanya digunakan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menenangkan hati.

Inilah kenapa Naruto memilih Hinata. Buka karena parasnya atau karena Hyuuganya. Tapi karena sikap dan hatinya, yang selalu menenangkan Naruto bak lonceng dari surga.

Mereka bilang Hinata tak pantas untuknya? Mereka hanya tidak tahu betapa mengagumkan Hinata. Naruto bersyukur dia bisa menyadarinya. Bahwa gadis mengagumkan ini, bagian dari dirinya. Miliknya.

Apapun yang terjadi, Naruto akan terus mempertahankan Hinata. Sampai saatnya nanti mereka berjalan bersama di altar mengikat janji suci hidup mereka. Selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto-kun, tunggu di sini sebentar, ya! Aku mau ke toilet." Naruto mengangguk. Hinata menitipkan tasnya kepada Naruto dan bergegas pergi untuk menunaikan hajatnya.

Sekarang pukul setengah empat sore dan lingkungan sekolah mulai lenggang. Sebenarnya mereka sudah pulang pukul setengah tiga, tapi karena seminggu lagi diadakan festival di sekolah maka kelas Hinata mengadakan rapat dadakan untuk membahas partisipan yang akan mewakili kelas dalam berbagai lomba.

Sampai di toilet, Hinata tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Keluar dari bilik selesai menunaikan hajatnya, Hinata agak terkejut menemukan Shion berdiri di depan cermin toilet. Sepertinya sedang membenahi make up dan tampilannya. Karena wastafel berada di bawah cermin, mau tak mau Hinata mendekati Shion untuk mencuci tangan.

Sekaipun tidak melihatnya, Hinata dapat merasakan bahwa Shion kini sedang menatap tajam dirinya. Berusaha mengabaikan, Hinata fokus membalur sabun cair di telapak tangannya. Inginnya tak perlu ada interaksi, tapi ternyata Shion tak bisa berkooperasi.

"Hyuuga, sombong sekali kau mengabaikanku!" Shion memulai konfrontasi. Hinata bergeming, berusaha tak acuh dengan eksistensi manusia di samping kirinya.

"Hey, tatap aku ketika aku sedang bicara! Kau tuli, ya?" Oh, Shion mulai emosi. Ditariknya pundak kiri Hinata ke belakang sehingga mereka kini berhadap-haapan.

Dengan kedua tangan berada di pundak Hinata, Shion merematnya lumayan keras. Tapi tersentak saat Hinata menepis tangannya, hanya saja pandangan gadis indigo itu masih mengarah ke bawah.

Melipat tangan di depan dada, Shion memulai intimidasi dengan sikap angkuhnya.

"Oh, jadi begini rupa asli orang yang disukai Naruto-kun? Di hadapannya kau berpura-pura terlihat manis dan lugu serta jadi nona sok pemaaf, tapi ternyata bringas juga." Shion tertawa meremahkan.

"Atau kau merasa besar kepala karena menjadi kekasih Naruto-kun dan dibela oleh teman-temannya? Hey, bangun Hyuuga, kalian bagaikan pangeran dan upik abu. Jika bukan karena Naruto, mana mau orang-orang itu berteman denganmu? Naruto terlalu terang untuk gadis suram sepertimu."

Hinata memejamkan mata. Mendengarkan setiap kata yang Shion ucapkan. Shion benar, benar bila mengatakan Naruto terlalu terang untuknya. Benar bila mengatakan bahwa Naruto bak pangeran yang terlihat aneh bila bersama gadis upik abu sepertinya.

Tapi untuk teman-temannya, Hinata tidak menerimanya. Ino dan Sakura berteman dengannya bukan karena dia kekasih Naruto. Iya, memang Naruto yang menjembatani pertemanan mereka, namun selebihnya Hinata berusaha.

Ino pernah mengatakan bahwa dari dulu dia penasaran ingin berteman dengan Hinata, tapi merasa sungkan karena Hinata selalu menunduk dan diam. Sakura juga pernah berkata bahwa Hinata hanya kurang percaya diri, jika dia sedikit saja barani mengangkat wajah, Sakura yakin akan banyak orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Karena bagi mereka, sejatinya Hinata adalah orang yang menyenangkan, namun terlalu pemalu untuk menunjukkan siapa dirinya serta takut untuk memulai.

 _"Tunjukkan siapa dirimu, Hinata! Jangan mau terintimidasi oleh orang-orang yang hanya menilai dirimu dari luar! Sedikit mengangkat dagu tidak akan membuatmu terlihat angkuh, kau hanya perlu menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat dan menyenangkan. Hanya itu!"_ suara Ino terngiang di kepalanya.

 _"Berikan senyummu kepada mereka, Hinata! Percaya diri dan yakinlah bahwa kau bisa!"_ suara Sakura ikut menggema di kepalanya.

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat wajah. Sedikit ragu namun segera terhapus setelah menatap Shion tepat di mata. Perlahan senyum mengembang di bibir manisnya.

Hinata harus berani. Jangan lagi membuat teman-teman serta kekasihnya khawatir. Dia bisa. Dia Hyuuga Hinata.

"Shion-san..." suara Hinata lembut dan tenang. "Maukah kau berteman denganku? Cukup satu hari saja sebagai bahan referensi untuk penilaianmu kepadaku."

Napas Shion tercekat. Aura Hinata meningkat. Shion tak menyangka Hinata akan menatap matanya dengan keberanian yang entah dari mana dia dapat.

"Maaf sebelumnya jika ada ucapan atau perbuatanku yang menyakitimu. Tapi untuk cinta Naruto-kun kepadaku, itu sama sekali bukan kesalahanku atapun kesalahan Naruto-kun." Tatapan Hinata masih mengikat.

"Itu murni anugrah dari Tuhan untuk kami." Senyum Hinata terus bertahan. "Maaf jika kau merasa aku mengabaikanmu, aku hanya terlalu malu untuk berbicara dengan gadis menyenangkan sepertimu. Jangankan berbicara, untuk memberikan senyumku padamu saja aku belum berani. Aku tidak percaya diri."

Shion tertegun dan Hinata tidak berhenti.

"Untuk menyadari bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk Naruto-kun, maaf Shion-san, aku tidak bisa. Karena yang menilai pantas atau tidaknya aku berada di sisi Naruto-kun, adalah Naruto-kun sendiri. Selama dia menghendaki aku berada di sampingnya, maka aku akan berada di sana dan berusaha untuk terus berada di sana. Sampai kapan pun." Shion tidak menegerti. Siapa yang ada di hadapannya?

"Teman-temanku adalah orang yang baik. Kau salah bila mengatakan mereka berteman denganku karena Naruto-kun. Mereka berteman denganku karena aku adalah Hinata. Bukan karena aku kekasih Namikaze Naruto, buka karena aku _Hyuuga Hinata_. Tapi karena aku adalah Hinata. Aku bersyukur karena Naruto-kun menjadi jembatan yang menghubungkanku dengan mereka, tapi teman-temanku bahkan sudah melihat dan memperhatikanku dari ujung jembatan sejak dahulu. Mereka akan tetap menjadi temanku sampai kapan pun, sekalipun aku tidak berjodoh dengan Naruto-kun nantinya, mereka tidak akan berubah."

"Shion-san, suatu hari nanti di mana tiba saatnya kau bisa menerimaku, mari pergi bersama. Aku ingin menonton film dan berbelanja denganmu, dengan teman-temanmu. Bukannya tidak mensyukuri teman-temanku saat ini, tapi kupikir akan sangat menyenangkan bila memiliki lebih banyak lagi teman yang bisa diajak berbagi kegiatan bersama. A-aku menantikannya. Dan aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba. Terima kasih."

Hinata berlalu meninggalkan Shion yang masih termenung. Bukan Hinata tidak memberi kesempatan kepada Shion untuk membalas ucapannya, tapi Hinata sudah tidak kuat lagi. Keberaniannya sudah mencapai limit dan Hinata yakin dia akan kembali menunduk. Dia tidak mau.

Lagi pula, Hinata meringis, dia tidak siap kalau-kalau nanti Shion tambah tersinggung dan harus ada adegan _cakar-cakaran_ antara dia dan Shion. Ayah Hiashi tidak akan menyukai itu. Sejak dahulu dalam keluarga Hyuuga sudah ditanamkan sikap tenang dalam menghadapi sesuatu. Jika dengan diskusi sebuah problematika dapat diatasi, kenapa harus melibatkan otot?

Maka dari itu, karena terlahir dari keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata sudah diajarkan untuk mampu menguasai suasana serta siapa yang dia ajak bicara sejak belia. Tapi dasar Hinata yang pemalu, pengajaran itu belum bisa dia praktikkan dalam kehidupan bersosialnya. Bahkan kakaknya pernah mengajarkan kepada Hinata kiat-kiat agar lawan bicara merasa terintimidasi, walau Hinata yakin sang kakak hanya mengerjainya. Tapi tentu Hinata lebih memilih belajar pada ayahnya agar mampu menjadi orang yang berwibawa dan bijaksana.

Yah, Hinata hanya berharap semoga hari esok menjadi lebih baik dan Shion benar-benar mau berteman dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lama sekali, Hime." Naruto merajuk. Dengan bibir manyun, tangan bersidekap serta kaki yang dihentak-hentak. "Kenapa lama sekali? Aku lelah menunggu di sini."

Hinata tersenyum. Dia tahu kalau Naruto hanya bercanda dan mau bermanja dengannya. Ah, kekasih imutnya ini...

" _Go-gomen ne_ , Naruto-kun. Tadi aku sedikit berbincang dengan seseorang." Jelas Hinata, mengambil tas selempangnya dari tangan Naruto.

"Berbincang? Dengan siapa?" Mata Naruto menyipit curiga. Tapi Hinata bisa melihat binar jenaka dari bola mata indahnya. "Jangan coba berpaling dariku, ya!" Naruto memperingati. Tapi Hinata terawa geli.

"Aku seriuuuss!" Naruto semakin merajuk. Jari tangan bergerak mencubit pipi kenyal nan tembam sang pemilik hati. Hinata megaduh pelan dengan tawa lembut yang belum berhenti.

"Mana bisa aku berpaling dari lelaki yang membawa separuh napasku ini, hem?" Hinata balas menggoda. "Aku hanya sedang mencoba percaya diri agar bisa berteman dengan lebih banyak orang. Untuk tambatan hati, cukup lelaki pirang di hadapanku ini."

Naruto tersenyum lembut, Hinata tersenyum tak kalah manis. Naruto tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak mengusap kepala Hinata dan menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir merah sang gadis.

"Na-naruto-kun!" Hinata memekik malu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Nanti kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana? Ini masih di sekolah!" Giliran Hinata yang merajuk. Bibir merah mengerucut lucu, pipi yang mengembung indah, serta mata yang melirik sebal. _Kawaii..._

Wajah Naruto memerah. Menahan gemas dan hasrat ingin memakan gadis mungil berwangi lavendel di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, karena Hinata yang imut ini malu kalau melakukanya di sekolah, bagimana kalau kita melakukannya di rumahku? Mumpung papi dan mami sedang ada urusan ke luar kota, jadi rumah sepi, deh..." ucap Naruto dengan serigai rubah. Ditambah kedua alis yang dinaik-naikkan menggoda minta ditampol.

"Ti-tidak mau! Naruto-kun mesum!"

Ah...

Hinata yang malunya tak ketulungan berlari meninggalkan Naruto di belakang. Berlari dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah sampai Naruto khawatir kalau Hime-nya menabrak dinding atau tersandung batu.

Baru selesai Naruto membatin, Hinata terjatuh dari undakan kecil. Duh...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekalipun dari keluarga berada, Naruto dan Hinata sadar diri untuk tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi sebelum masanya. Karena hal itulah sekarang Naruto berjalan pulang dengan menggendong Hinata di belakang punggungnya.

Kenapa tidak meminta sopir untuk menjemput? Karena mereka berdua lebih suka menaiki transportasi umum. Dengan begitu mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih lama.

Setelah insiden Hinata yang malu dan berlari dengan mata tertutup jatuh dari undakan tadi, pergelangan kaki Hinata terkilir dan sakit untuk berjalan. Jangankan berjalan, berdiri saja harus ditopang.

Inginnya sih, Hinata kesal sama Naruto, tapi Hinata cukup sadar diri bahwa kejadian tadi murni kesalahannya yang tidak hati-hati.

Yha, kita doakan saja semoga pasangat imut tersayang kita ini dapat segera sampai ke rumah Hinata, serta Naruto sudah menyiapkan hati untuk mendapatkan ceramah panjang dari sang _calon_ ayah _mertua,_ Hiashi.

Amiin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai-hai~~

Ketemu lagi sama Haizahr.

Wkkwkwk...

Hana(?) kembali dengan fic pendek untuk memperingati dan ikut menyemarakkan NaruHina Fluffy Day ('3')

Terima kasih kepada latifathaya dan panitia yang telah mempercayakan tema ini kepada saya.

Sejujurnya saya sedikit gugup karena saya rasa tema ini di luar kemampuan saya. Wkwkwk...

Karena melihat dari cerita saya yang lain, sejauh ini saya hanya penah mencoba membuat cerita ringan tanpa konfik dengan setting NaruHina stelah menikah.

Jadi ini merupakan hal baru bagi saya dan tak dapat dipungkiri saya memiliki kekhawatiran bahwa fic ini tidak mencapai ekspektasi yang diharapkan. Gomen nasai...

Mohon maaf juga apabila aura remaja serta setting sekolahnya kurang terasa. Wkwkwk... Ini murni didasari oleh kekurangan saya pribadi.

Saya mengakui fic ini tidak 100% sesuai dengan tema yang dikehendaki, karena saya tidak terlalu bernyali untuk bermain di komedi, takutnya malah jadi kalimat garing yang terkesan dipaksakan. Wkwkwk...

Saya membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama untuk membuat fic ini, bukan karena apa, tapi dari jangka waktu 18 April-10 Mei tugas kampus begitu menyita pikiran saya, jadi jika bertemu hari Minggu saya lebih memilih mengistirahatkan otak dan fisik dengan tidur dan berkencan dengan batal dan guling~ Wkwkwk... Maklum semester lumayan tua... (Jadi curhat :'D)

Terima kasih kepada Sorachi-sensei dan Shimura Shinpachi (Gintama) karena mempersilakan saya untuk 'mencomot'(?) atau memakai nama tokoh dan idolanya (Otsu-chan) dalam salah satu dialog pada fic ini. Karena saya bukan penikmat lagu jepang jadi kurang tahu band-band atau penyanyi di sana. Wkwkwk... Sekali lagi, _gomen nasai..._

Pokoknya terima kasih untuk semuanya~ Kepada latifathaya, panitia, terlebih pembaca yang setia~ \\('0')/ (/'3')/

Di sini saya masih dan sedang belajar. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk mengingatkan saya tentang **typo** atau kalimat rancu yang pembaca sekalian temukan pada cerita ini :D

Sedikit galau dengan penulisan "pun", entah digabung atau dipisah, sampai sekarang saya masih frustrasi untuk membedakannya. Kalau misal pembaca sekalian mengerti bagaimana penulisan "pun" yang benar, mohon beritahu saya. Hehehe... Karena sejujurnya kurang nyaman menulis dalam ketidaktahuan dan kebimbangan seperti ini :D

Semua ini untuk diri saya sendiri, jangan malu menyampaikan kritik dan saran atau isi hati pembaca sekalian agar Hana bisa semakin baik lagi kedepannya (/'o')/\\('o'\\)

Jika saya berada di depan laptop dan menganggur, sesegera mungkin akan saya benahkan apa yang keliru :D

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini :D

Terus berkarya! (/'o')/\\('o'\\)

Terima kasih :D

Terima kasih :D

Terima kasih :D

هايزهر


End file.
